Chargin' Chuck
Chargin' Chucks are enemies that debuted in Super Mario World, that look similar to the Koopa equivalent of a football player. They are similar to those in the Super Mario World cartoon, right down to the distinctive black koopa shell, football cleats, and signature helmet guard. Appearances ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World'' Chargin' Chucks first debuted in Super Mario World as common enemies who are quite durable against damage. Chargin' Chucks can attack in a variety of ways, including throwing baseballs, kicking footballs and flinging rocks with a shovel. They can also break through Rotating Blocks and Grab Blocks. Chargin' Chucks also act more aggressively when Mario is with Yoshi. Other types have less direct attack patterns, such as splitting into three and charging forward and summoning or alerting other nearby enemies, such as Super Koopas and Rip Van Fish, using a whistle; one type of Chargin' Chuck also has the habit of jumping in place and clapping. Aside from the whistling Chargin' Chucks, all Chargin' Chucks, once jumped on, revert to simply trying to tackle the player. They are often found at the end of a level defending the Giant Gate. It takes three jumps on a Chargin' Chuck's head to defeat it for 800 points. Fire Mario can defeat a Chargin' Chuck with five fireballs for 1000 points (or 2000 points and three coins in the Game Boy Advance remake. Cape Mario can defeat them with one swing for 100 points. Despite their durability, they are not very large in this game, and are in fact smaller than Koopa Troopas. Specialty Chucks The following are seven behavior variations of Chargin' Chuck in the game. # Chargin' Chuck: The most common of the Chucks, he will just run at either Mario or Luigi, leaping up walls just to give them a taste of his lethal football shoulderpads. All other specialty chucks revert to this tactic when initially jumped on. # Leapin' Chuck: These chucks just love to jump. Sometimes they remain in place, timing each jump to meet Mario's or Luigi's, other times they bound after the protagonists with intimidating altitude. # Splittin' Chuck: Trained in the illusionary arts, a single chuck of this kind may split into three common Chargin' Chucks, each as good at their job as any other. # Pitchin' Chuck: Unlike previous three, this one does not pursue his foe. Instead, he pitches endless beanballs at one of the bros., intending to walk whichever to first base in crutches. # Diggin' Chuck: Found only in caves due to their abundancy of heavy rocks, this Chuck will shovel boulder after boulder out of the ground, and into the bros' path. # Puntin' Chuck: Said to be the most treacherous, he punts unlimited footballs at Mario. Given their oblong shape, their bounce pattern is tricky to maneuver. # Whistlin' Chuck: Rarest of the specialties, these chucks have the remarkable ability to whistle loud and clear, even underwater. This alarming sound acts as a Call to Arms, alerting sleeping or absent enemies of the brothers' approach. ''Super Mario 3D World'' After being absent from a Mario game for over 10 years, Chargin' Chucks make their return appearance in Super Mario 3D World, which also marks their first appearance in a 3D Mario game, they retain the same behaviour as they did in their debut appearance, where they cannot be defeated with a single stomp, but their helmets will fly off their heads however. After the first hit, they will become faster and after several seconds, put their helmets back on. Unlike in Super Mario World, it takes two normal hits to defeat a Chargin' Chuck, but a single Ground Pound will instantly defeat it. Likewise, certain items can take out a Chargin' Chuck with one blow, such as a Bob-omb. When defeated, they make the same sound they made in Super Mario World. Chargin' Chucks also have their appearance slightly changed, such as gaining yellow skin and blue sleeves, as well as having different stripes on their helmets, this new appearance slightly resembles their appearance in artwork and in the credits of Super Mario World and Yoshi's Safari. It is also revealed that without their helmets, Chargin' Chucks are depicted with a short stand of aqua and yellow hair. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Chargin' Chucks return in Super Mario Odyssey, as enemies in the Moon Kingdom. They're one of the few enemies in the game that Mario can gain control of via throwing Cappy at an enemy to gain their abilities. As usual, Mario must first remove their helmets before capturing Chargin' Chucks, where he can gain control of them easily, either with a jump or a hat throw attack. In Chargin' Chuck form, Mario can charge through boulders and enemies at a high speed. ''Yoshi's Safari'' A single Chargin' Chuck appears in Yoshi's Safari, though not as an enemy, but as the boss of the level Float Castle II. In this level, he attacks Mario and Yoshi by throwing bombs while jumping from side-to-side. ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Chargin' Chucks reappear as enemies in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. They behave the same as in Super Mario 3D World. Chargin' Chucks can be quite devastating, due to needing to be hit twice and constantly putting back on the helmet while Captain Toad is unable to jump on them, since he cannot jump in the game itself (although he can fall from a higher ledge onto the Chargin' Chuck's head). They are more often used to be lured to break Stone Brick Blocks or topple Mud Troopers at a high risk. Tapping Chargin' Chucks on the GamePad makes their helmets temporarily fall off. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Chargin' Chucks make their first appearance outside of a Mario platformer, as well as in the Mario & Luigi series, in the game Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, where a group of them known as the Chargin Chuck Corps act as bosses in the game. They are first seen after Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario first cross Doop Doop Dunes, where the Chargin' Chuck Corps take them away to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. Later, they are seen again when the trio are traversing Doop Doop Dunes for the second time, where they chase them down before proceeding to battle the group. In battle, they attack by charging into a brother from the front and behind, which must be avoided using a Jump. When some Chargin' Chucks are defeated, the remaining ones will call for backup; causing more Chucks to appear. When enough Chargin' Chucks are defeated, they will become enraged. Eventually, they will stop calling for reinforcements allowing for them to be defeated. Once defeated, the trio continue back to the Twinsy Tropics Dungeon. Trivia * In Super Mario World and in the television series, the football gear they wear is green, but other sources depict it as blue. In the credits of the original Super Mario World, Chargin' Chucks wear blue gear. * Chargin' Chucks are similar to Broozer; they are both able to break through blocks, both take a few jumps to defeat, and both chase Mario if he gets close to them. Navigation de:Football Chuck fi:Chargin' Chuck es:Placapum da:Chargin' Chuck it:Plakkoopa no:Chargin' Chuck fr:Bill Dozer Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Super Mario World Enemies Category:Super Mario 3D World Enemies Category:Super Mario Odyssey Enemies Category:Yoshi's Safari Bosses Category:Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Enemies Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Cappy's Captures Category:Koopa Troop